


Beautiful Legs

by FlexyMcgee (InLovewithLove_93)



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/FlexyMcgee
Summary: So, I know this is different, Carol Kirkwood and Pasha Kovalev pairing. Please comment and let me know your ideas.





	Beautiful Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Strictly and became obsessed with Debbie and now I'm going back through people and I'm in love with Carol Kirkwood. So I was reading articles and such and this just came to my mind.

"No, that's too short" Carol said softly as she looked at the dresses Pasha had chosen for her. Taking a deep breath she surveyed them again and again and they still seemed to be to short. Carol had always been very self conscious about her legs. To her they were to big and clunky often referring to them as elephant legs. Looking down at her feet she could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"Give us a minute" Pasha told the designers waiting for them to exit the room. He sighed softly leaning against the wall. He grabbed her hand still noticing her eyes were downcast and she still seemed to be teary eyed. Sniffing softly as she moved into Pasha's arms. He encircled her waist letting her rest her head on his chest as they stood there.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked after a couple minutes of silence. She sniffed softly finally able to look up at him"I hate my legs" she shrugged softly"You picked the shortest dresses and I hate my legs" she said softly feeling better letting it out. She buried her face into his chest embarrassed of her revelation.

Pasha pulled her away from him a tiny bit she he could look into her eyes"I can find a longer dress" he whispered softly"but for the record" he watched as her lower lip trembled"your legs are Gorgeous" he promised watching her eyes light up. They truly were. They may not have been amazing and thin, but they were Carol's legs and Pasha thought they looked amazing on her, but his crush for his partner may also be a reason for his tenderness.


End file.
